


Weasley Weddings

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Humor, Weddings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit





	Weasley Weddings

A quickly bitten off exclamation of annoyance escaped Draco's mouth as he realized who had bumped into him. He cleared his throat as he steadied the tipsy bride. Blinking in cheerful confusion, Cho Chang – Weasley now – peered into his face. Draco withdrew his hand and stood stiffly.

"'S Draco! Draco Malfoy, you came t' my weddin' – s'nice of you! Havin' a good time?"

Draco blinked in the strong firewhiskey fumes. "Yes, delightful."

Cho giggled madly. "Deli'ful! Should say so!" With a staggering lurch, Cho turned back to the party.

Draco shook his head – Weasley weddings were not for the weak.


End file.
